Forever
by Kitake Neru
Summary: You were just as unmanageable when you were young," Kanzeon replied cooly. "I don't remember you caring for me," Konzen retorted. Who then, cared? KonzenOC.
1. Chapter 1 Elusive Memories

Chapter 1 Elusive Memories  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki Gaiden belongs to Kazuya Minekura, and this disclaimer will be effective for all chapters. I wish Konzen were mine, but tough luck.  
  
Author's Note: This is a fic set in Gaiden, fiv hundred years ago, and takes events dating even way before, out of the scope of Saiyuki. The Gaiden story is the same, but I've inserted things here and there, but rest assured, the ending will fit with the original. Enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"How long has it been? Seven hundred years?"  
  
"I beg your pardon, Kanzeon-sama?"  
  
The Goddess Of Mercy turned her back on the window and smiled devilishly at Jiroushin. That is, she hardly ever smiles any other way, thought the estranged servant. Funny how she turns out to be the different one in a family of quiet, polite -  
  
"Old hag!!!"  
  
The double doors flung open and a very furious blonde stomped in, carrying a sheaf of papers. Or correctly, a sheaf of scribbled papers. And the blonde isn't too happy about it. Kanzeon looked at him with bored eyes. "Calm down, Konzen. You're scaring my fishes."  
  
"To damnation with the fishes!" Konzen spat as he slammed the papers on his desk, sending Jiroushin scurrying in terror. Despite the wrath that emanated from him, Kanzeon was not the least intimidated. Rather, one could say she was enjoying it. "What a nice picture," She picked one sheet and giggled at the stick-drawing. "I didn't know you had a talent for the fine arts, Konzen."  
  
"You know who did this." Konzen growled, a vein running at his temple. "I've had it up to HERE with him! I - "  
  
"You were just as unmanageable when you were young," Kanzeon cut off his word as she blithely swept the papers into a wastebasket. "So perhaps you should rethink, hmm?"  
  
Konzen didn't answer, not because he thought she was right. But because for the first time in hundreds of years, something finally struck him. And he didn't like the thought.  
  
"What is it? Goku got your tongue?" Kanzeon chuckled as she languidly got up and walked over to the large window. Seven hundred years, she thought as she looked out to the eternal sakura garden. Seven hundred years have passed, and now it's time to live. Good.  
  
"Ch," Konzen finally recovered his composure. "Reminiscing, old hag? I can't remember being brought up by you."  
  
Kanzeon turned around, eyes reflecting astonishment, but a second later the look vanished, replaced by the devilish smile again. "You don't remember your childhood, do you, Konzen?"  
  
"There are other things to remember besides that!" He snapped and turned heel. "I have to find that stupid monkey..." He growled and exited.  
  
Kanzeon stared at the doors for a moment before sitting down again. "Seven hundred years ago you were a child," She murmured. "And even though you had no mother, there was always..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kuso baba. Talking about childhood. Come to think of it, that's the first time she ever mentioned it to me. Ch. Who's she to talk, when all this while she's been treating me like some stupid official instead of her nephew?  
  
Childhood memories...  
  
His steps faltered, but he didn't stop walking. Try as he may, he couldn't remember. Him, a child? The idea was even harder to imagine than Goku as an adult. Konzen had been an adult for as long as he could remember, and that was that.  
  
But surely you were once a child, a little voice argued. It disturbed him that he could not remember... he had a vague notion that he and Tenpou were about the same age, give or take fifty years. Age was never a relevant question here in Tenkai. All the same, he couldn't remember one whit...  
  
A yelp somewhere in the building snapped him back to reality. That saru!  
  
Author's note: Simple, yet a take nobody's experimented on. Review, plz! 


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn

Chapter 2 Reborn  
  
Author's note: Since some of you said the first chapter was too short, so here's a longer one! Anyway, enjoy, and comments, flames and criticism are welcomed with open arms.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"*^&&#%$ GOKU!!!!"  
  
"Yikes!" The brown haired ruffian jumped a foot into the air and scrambled for his life, chains cluttering. Looks like Konzen's temper had gone through the roof, and if he's not careful, he might just follow as well.  
  
Sprinting as fast as his legs could take him, Goku sped down the maze of corridors and stairways, running down a spiral one without regard of any hazard -  
  
BONK!!  
  
"AAAAH!!!!" Goku was sent flying backwards, crashing headlong into the opposite wall which goes without telling, "ITAI!" He sat up and clutched his head, realizing his butt hurt just as much. It felt just like Konzen hitting him with the much-feared harisen.  
  
A pair of soothing hands touched his head and rubbed the sore spot, mumbling apologies. "Forgive me, little one... but you should watch your step, or you might have tumbled down the stairs instead of running into me." The voice was in the same tone as Ten-chan, and that was what made Goku open his eyes. But even his simple mind instantly realized it wasn't Ten-chan. Instead of Ten-chan's green eyes, this one had gray ones, and it's female. With a yelp, Goku scrambled to his feet and the woman stared at him amusedly. "I have not seen a child in Heaven for a long time. What is your name, little one?"  
  
Goku stared at her. The chakra on her forehead clearly marked her to be a goddess, but she wore clothes that were more suited for battle, and Goku knew Goddesses don't fight. Yet she had a kind smile, and for someone who has to face Konzen's stony face most of the time, this was a change. Not to mention the fact that other Goddesses don't want to talk to him much. "I'm Goku," He replied, returning to his cheerful self. "Are you a Goddess? But you wear funny clothes, like Ten-chan does sometimes."  
  
She looked down in surprise and smiled. "Well I didn't know they were so conspicuous... but I should have known better. So your name is Goku? Well, you can call me Yuri-chan." She offered a hand to him and he took it eagerly. "Yuri-chan! Yuri-chan!" He repeated it happily and laughed a little. Her female heart warmed instantly to this energetic child, but scars hurt as well. However she was quick to note the chains and shackles that hung from Goku's wrists and ankles. And his golden eyes...  
  
A heretic?  
  
Golden, she thought. It brought back memories...  
  
"Madam Yuri?"  
  
Yuri looked up and saw a man as white as marble with blood red eyes approaching. "Yes?"  
  
After casting a quizzical glance at Goku, he resumed his business. "I'm sorry, I was not informed of your arrival. Please, Li Touten's offices are this way."  
  
She regarded him calmly and smiled again. "Thank you, I didn't know I should announce my arrival. However, I will report to Li Touten after I have seen Kanzeon Bosatsu."  
  
"Kanzeon?" There was evident dislike. "Madame, I have strict orders - "  
  
"You have your orders, and I have mine," She interjected smoothly. "I will see Li Touten after I have reported to Kanzeon Bosatsu. Now please let me be on my way."  
  
"Wow." Goku breathed and looked up in amazement. "You can say that to him, Yuri-chan? So far only ten-chan can give him orders."  
  
"Ten... you mean Tenpou?" Yuri looked surprised. "Are you friends with him?"  
  
"Yeah," Goku nodded enthusiastically. Yuri smiled, a little nostalgically. "I haven't seen him for so long...do you live with him then?"  
  
"Nope. I'm staying with - "  
  
"GOKU!!!!"  
  
"Argh!" Goku froze and turned white. "Konzen!" He made a dive behind Yuri's back and clutched her jacket in fright. "Oh no, oh no..."  
  
Yuri however, was struck with surprise. "...Konzen?"  
  
The awesome figure of Konzen Douji appeared from around a corner and Goku promptly disappeared behind Yuri's back, whimpering. Yuri's eyes widened in astonishment at the large harisen in the man's hold and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Konzen had seen Goku's head from behind Yuri and the god narrowed his own amethyst eyes into slits. He slowly approached the goddess, the harisen rustling threateningly. "Goddess, get out of the way. A monkey needs to be spanked."  
  
Yuri sized him calmly, not at all threatened. 'Are you his guardian?"  
  
"I'm his keeper," Konzen hissed, his temper reaching its limit for the second time that morning. What a fine morning. First I wake up to a messy kitchen where the saru tried to make toast, then I come to an office scribbled all over with the saru's scribbles. I should kill Tenpou for teaching him how to write. He even spelt my name wrong!!! If Konzen was adept at cursing like Kenren was, he would have let them fly. As things go, he wasn't a fluent curser and wasn't about to start. Forcing his temper down, he glared at the goddess. She must be new, to defy him like this. But her clothes were suspicious. What Goddess wears leather and boots?! "Goku!!!"  
  
"If you will put the harisen away, he might want to come out," Yuri said evenly. "He's not an animal, so stop treating him like he's your pet."  
  
Konzen wanted to say Goku is an animal and he is his pet, but a javelin had blocked his path, the edge turned to him. He glared at the goddess again and was met by deadly gray orbs. "I have asked nicely," She said quietly. "Are gods here so bad-tempered?"  
  
Konzen took a deep breath and put away the harisen, and she made the javelin disappear. "Alright Goku, come out," She said softly but Goku violently shook his head. "Konzen's fist is just as hard as the harisen!" he whined and a vein throbbed at Konzen's temple. "Baka!!"  
  
"You are behaving like a child, Konzen-san. Now if you will excuse me, I must see Kanzeon Bosatsu. Come, Goku."  
  
At the mention of his aunt, Konzen frowned. "The old - Who are you?"  
  
Yuri regarded him amusedly, but it was Goku who answered. "She's Yuri- chan!"  
  
"I'll take you to her." Konzen said at last, quite sour. Yuri smiled. "Thank you. I knew you're not as bad as you seem to be." Her eyes held something as she looked at him, and the nagging feeling of uneasiness returned. She looked perhaps his age, though you really can't tell with deities. Her skin was fair, fairer than most goddesses and contrasted heavily with the thick mane of midnight-black hair cascading down her back. The fact than he had never seen her before was very suspicious.  
  
"No, he's really much - Argh!!" Goku yelled and scampered behind Yuri again when Konzen made a desperate lunge for him. Yuri shook her head in amusement. "You've changed, Konzen,"  
  
He stared at her in surprise, but she merely smiled. "Please, if memory serves right, Kanzeon doesn't appreciate tardiness."  
  
Konzen looked like he couldn't make up his mind, but finally, with a grunt he turned heel and lead the way.  
  
Soon they reached the massive double doors that lead to Kanzeon Bosatsu's room, and Konzen blithely pushed it open. To his surprise, Tenpou and Kenren were there, the latter arguing with Jiroushin. "...What do you mean I can't smoke here?!"  
  
"Quiet," Kanzeon yawned as she caught sight of her nephew. A hint of a smile played around her lips, and Konzen recognized that smile. It always meant trouble for him. "Tch. Come on, Goku!' he picked up the protesting monkey by the collar before he could hide behind Yuri. "You have some scrubbing to do, saru."  
  
"Ow!! Don't pull my hair!!!" he yelled and swung back at Yuri. "Bye, Yuri- chan!!!" He gave a cheery wave before being dragged out by Konzen.  
  
"Yuri-chan, hmm?"  
  
Yuri looked over her shoulder and gave the Goddess of Mercy a small smile. "My apologies, Kanzeon-sama. I have not been in social company for too long."  
  
An appreciative chuckle as the Goddess of Mercy propped her chin on her hand. "I thought you had forgotten the way, Yuri." She regarded the kneeling deity silently before turning to a blank Tenpou and a quizzical Kenren. "Kenren, don't make your lust evident," She remarked dryly and Kenren turned red. 'Why you - "  
  
"My my," Tenpou chuckled and pushed the bridge of his spectacles a little higher up his nose. "I didn't know you were expecting a visitor, Kanzeon. We'll excuse ourselves now," He gaily guided a glowering Kenren by the elbow.  
  
There was total silence, and then:  
  
"How do you feel?" Kanzeon asked softly, her tone slightly concerned. Yuri smiled again, a sad, haunted smile. "Everything had changed, Kanzeon," She said softly. "Everyone has changed. The children;" She helplessly waved her hand. "Where are they? Why is Heaven so silent? And since when can heretics roam free here?" her voice was beginning to climb, and Kanzeon leisurely poured herself a cup of tea. "Goku is not a heretic - not technically," She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "He was born out of a rock, made up of the earth's concentrated aura. He is," her eyes leveled on Yuri, "What I predict as Seiten Taisei - The Great One. Did you notice his diadem?"  
  
"I noticed his chains," Yuri replied edgily. "Why does a child have to wear those? He can't possibly do any harm!"  
  
"He's not a child in strength, Yuri," Kanzeon sighed. "He is as strong as Nataku."  
  
Yuri blinked. "Nataku?"  
  
"Oh,"Kanzeon mentally slapped herself. "What was I thinking? Nataku is our War God. Son of Li Touten."  
  
A grim look crossed her face. "Li Touten. Son of Li Touten."  
  
"Glad to see you still remember him."  
  
"How could I forget? He was my Taisho," Yuri said calmly. "I'm glad he did well."  
  
Kanzeon smiled mischievously. "Extremely well, Yuri. One would say too well."  
  
Yuri cocked her head in puzzlement. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Kanzeon-sama. However, before I present myself to Tantei, may I ask... why exactly was I pardoned?"  
  
Kanzeon pursed her lips. In truth, it was she who asked for Yuri's padon - one because she felt it was unjust, and two; because... frankly, if Goku was ever going to be the next Taisho, he needs to train. And who else better to be both a mother figure and a trainer than the legendary Marshal fo the Southern Army...  
  
"Let the old man figure it out hmmm?" She said at last, smiling cunningly.  
  
"I am eternally grateful, Kanzeon Bosatsu," Hikaru said softly and now they could see her eyes were shuttered, like hiding something. "As much as I would like to have a discussion with you, I must report to Li Touten of my arrival."  
  
She bowed respectfully and left quietly.  
  
Kanzeon sighed and sat back on her throne. Without bothering to hide the boredom from her face, she picked up the flask of sake. "You can stop hiding, Tenpou. I know you're on that branch."  
  
The sakura tree outside her window rustled, and a moment later a sheepish looking Tenpou clambered in, sakura petals stuck in his hair. "Found me out, hmm?"  
  
Kanzeon sipped her sake. "That was always your favorite hiding place, Tenpou. So what do you want to know?" She leveled her gaze on him and he calmly lit a cigarette. Kanzeon's frankness was something he preferred, compared to the other deities' preference of beating about the bush. "Who is she?" He asked, and Kanzeon chuckled. "I suppose she tickles your fancy, Tenpou?"  
  
"No," Tenpou said, a little irritated. "She triggered my curiosity. I've never seen her here before, and Kenren obviously hasn't either, which is saying something. Her clothes are different, they way she holds herself is different. Now who is she?"  
  
"Acute observer aren't you?" Kanzeon poured herself another cup and didn't bother to offer one to Tenpou. "What's so different about her clothes? You have a similar costume."  
  
"I'm a Marshal." Tenpou said patiently. "Surely you're not daft enough to suggest..." His words trailed off and first surprise, and then suspicion crossed his face. "You can't be serious."  
  
"I haven't said a thing," Kanzeon smiled slightly. "Anyway, you're disturbing my fishes," She said playfully. "Go and find your 'husband'."  
  
She watched Tenpou leave with a mixture of satisfaction and grimness. Tenpou's clever enough. Sooner or later he'll find out who Yuri really is. "And that's when things will really get interesting," She said aloud as she crumpled up a piece of paper and blithely threw it into her lily pond, scaring the fishes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ten-chan!" Goku happily burst into Tenpou's library and nearly tripped over a pile of books near the door. "Gaah!!!!" he stumbled and managed to regain his balance. "Ten-chan?" He cautiously looked around, and finally spotted a dark head over in the corner of a library. Careuflly picking his way through the paper-strewn floor, he approached the Marshal. "Ten-chan?"  
  
Tenpou blinked, startled. "Ah, Goku," he smiled and closed the book he had been studying. Goku looked at the title, but he couldn't figure the writing out. It was too long. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Something about Tenkai's history," he smiled and patted the boy's head. "Why did you visit me? Did Konzen beat you again?"  
  
"Nah...he's too busy." Goku linked his arms behind his head. "I want to look at the book again," he said eagerly. "You know, the one with pork buns!"  
  
It took a few moments before Tenpou registered what book was Goku referring to. "Oh, wait, it should be here somewhere," he scratched his head as he beheld the sea of scrolls. "Do you mind waiting, Goku?"  
  
"Sure," Goku sat down on the floor and looked around the room. True to Tenpou's form, the walls were filled with maps, scribbles and other things that Goku didn't understand, but he knew was important. He liked Tenpou's room. Konzen's office was too clean, too sterile. His attention was drawn to a large map tacked to the wall. "Eh..." he got up and walked up to the map. There were lots of pins stuck to the map, and he looked over his shoulder. "Ten-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?" Tenpou mumbled distractedly as he shifted a pile of books. "Wait a minute, Goku."  
  
"Ten-chan, what's this?" he pointed to the map and Tenpou looked up. "Oh, that's a map of the world." He forgot his search and came to Goku. "Tenkai's area is the same as the world below, where you come from," he said, smiling. "See, this is where we are," he pointed to a large structure drawn on the map. There are not many deities living outside the centre of Tenkai," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"And there pins? There are three colors."  
  
"Oh. Those represent the Heavenly army," he grinned and pointed to the green colored pins. "These are under my control; the Western Army. The red ones are the Northern Army, and that yellow ones are the Eastern division. I don't see their generals much though," he pursed his lips and Goku fiddled with a red-headed pin. "Where's the Southern Army?' He suddenly asked. Tenpou looked at him in surprise. Goku was looking intently at the board. "Isn't there supposed to be four?"  
  
Amazing that such a naïve boy is asking about something we take for granted, thought Tenpou. People just accept that there isn't a Southern Army.  
  
There isn't one, a voice said simply. There hasn't been one, you know that. Part of him wanted to accept that reasoning and continue entertaining Goku, but the Marshal in him didn't want to give up. He had been wondering for a long time, but it didn't seem worth pursuing. Now...  
  
"Ah," Goku suddenly stood straight and sniffed the air. A faint aroma of cooking wafted in from the window, and instantly the boy's eyes were shining. "Lunch!! Ten-chan!" he tugged on Tenpou's coat but the Marshal simply smiled. "Why don't you eat first? I have something to do."  
  
"Okay! See you, Ten-chan!"  
  
Author's note: Well, can anybody make sense of this chapter? Reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3 Dawn of Beginning

Chapter 3 Dawn of Beginning

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated.  The fact that gaiden has not been completed has made me slightly messed up, because im not sure what I find is true or simply speculation.  So in the end I do everything my way.  It may differ from what you know, so keep in mind this is fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy the third chapter.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Seven centuries.

Seven centuries of darkness; of pain, remorse and battles.

Seven centuries protecting the dimensional gate – alone.

And now...

Konzen.

"He's changed," She whispered sadly to the mirror.  "Tantei really did wipe me from all the deities' minds... I'm now just another Goddess." She looked down ruefully at her costume.  "A forgotten goddess."

She had dressed herself in a kimono, like the other females.  Only Yuri was not used to wearing the kimono, not after seven hundred years.  Unlike the gay females, her costume was long, double layered but open at the front, indicating high status and maturity.

It had always been this way, she thought as she wound part of her hair into a bun.  After seven centuries, her hair had reached the floor.  Bunching it up helps, but she didn't like to cut her hair.  Her mind recalled her earlier meeting with Konzen.  "He's forgotten me," She said aloud, but then chuckled.  "But his hair is in the same style as mine!"

"Yuri-sama?"

She looked at her door, where a guard stood.  "Tantei will grant you audience.  Please come with me."

Still the old fool? She wondered as she gathered her skirts and daintily walked behind the guard.  True to Heaven's form, nothing has changed much – not the surroundings anyway.  The people are more or less the same – only they don't remember her at all...

The doors to the Judgment Hall was opened, and she calmly walked down the centre of the long room, the space strangely empty.  Of course, she realized.  Not many people still remember who she was...

"Yuri Gensui."

The loud boom made her look up and instantly she dropped to one knee, bowing her head respectfully.  "Yuri only, my lord.  I am no longer a Gensui."

Tantei regarded her imperiously and raised a questioning look at Kanzeon Bosatsu, who was lounging near his throne.  "Raise your face, Yuri," She called out lazily.  "Face the Tantei when you speak."

Yuri obediently did as she was told. 

"Seven hundred years ago you were sentenced to exile for a grave crime," Tantei resumed after some thought.  "Your sentence was for eternity, but circumstances have changed.  Heaven now has use of your skills."

What else can it be? She thought bitterly.  Surely I've been brought here to fight.  But I've had enough.  "I beg your mercy," She said quietly.  "I no longer have the desire to fight.  Exile me again if you may, but I cannot become a Gensui anymore."

"The task you're going to undertake is far more difficult than that, I believe," Tantei said wryly.  "As a fact, we already have a very efficient war god, so we have no need for another one.  The Southern Army has been dissolved and absorbed into other units, and the armies are currently under the capable hands of Li Touten – "

Her head jerked up at the name.  Li Touten?!

A figure emerged from the shadows from behind the throne, and Yuri narrowed her eyes.  "Li Touten," She said softly.

The man inclined his head generously.  "It has been a long time, Yuri Gensui."

"Please accept my delayed congratulations," She said wryly.  "And one for your son."

"Nataku is currently in the world below, dealing with Gyumou," Li said smoothly.  "But I will relay your wishes."

"Back to the situation," Kanzeon interrupted, smiling that sly smile of hers.  "I am sure you have met Goku, our...charge.  I also assume you know who – or what he is."

"A heretic," Yuri said softly, not quite getting it.  "And what of the child?"

"Goku has strength that can surpass Nataku, if properly trained," Kanzeon replied.  "And every child needs a parent.  I have to admit Konzen cannot be a mother and father at once, and none of the goddesses want to take him as their charge." She paused and Yuri understood.  A pang of sadness stuck her heart.  A pity for a child to be shunned just because he's a heretic...

Would it have been the same back then...?

The doors opened again and Yuri rose to her feet as Konzen entered, followed by Goku.  The latter beamed when his eyes fell on her.  "Yuri-chan!"

"Yuri, hereby known as Lady Yuri," Tantei announced gravely, "As of this day, you will join Konzen Douji as Goku's guardian.  You will train him in the military arts and ensure that he understands the principles of war.  Also," he added as an afterthought; "You will be forbidden to take any part in military affairs."

"Eh?" Goku cocked his head.  "You're gonna be my guardian?" He jumped up and down and made her laugh.  "Yes," She said after a moment and leant down to hug him.  You'll be the child I never got the chance to love...

Li Touten watched the proceedings with displeasure.  He was not happy with Yuri's return, and he definitely was not happy with Tantei's decision to train Goku as the next Taishi.  Not when I've worked so hard to make my son one, he thought venomously.  Damn woman, why does fate always have to be on your side?!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tenpou yanked out a scroll from underneath another mountain of scrolls, ignoring as the mountain toppled and scattered all over the already-messy floor.  He unrolled the scroll and adjusted his spectacles, muttering to himself.  His library was choked with the war history of the world below, but he still kept the few scrolls on the Upperworld's dark splotches of bloodshed.  

"Found you..." he muttered in triumph as he scanned the scroll.  It was the only one he could find – the record of the Southern Heavenly Army.  Make that the existing record.  For some reason, his well-equipped library had not a single volume on that division; save for this.  Not much was said, only a brief praise on the strength and the illustrious record – how can they be illustrious if there's not a single record in the library?! "What else," he muttered as he scanned the yellowing scroll.  Nothing else, except this - The marshal was a female – the only female in Tenkai's military history.  A female, commanding the strongest division of the Heavenly Army.

Tenpou stroked his chin, frowning hard as he lit a cigarette.  Having a female marshal in history is not something that can be overlooked.  Even if she was erased, there must be traces... "Unless you eliminate the whole damn army..." He muttered.  Then things would fall into place.  There wouldn't be anything on the Southern Army because it was as if it never existed.  

"Except this scroll," Tenpou mumbled thoughtfully.  It didn't mention why, or who she was, but for some reason his thoughts kept returning to the woman he met earlier.  The strange Goddess.

Seven hundred years ago... Tenpou sat back on his haunches.  Seven hundred years ago he was only a child, one of the few who roamed Heaven that time.  He could only remember Konzen, whom he had befriended since childhood, and later on, he met Kenren.  It was possible that such an even was not imprinted in his mind due to his age...

The old hag had hinted that Yuri was someone in the military, he recalled and sorted through the scrolls.  But there are no records of other females in the military, other than the Southern Army's Marshal, seven hundred years ago...

But if she was already a marshal seven hundred years ago, the she should be as old as Li Touten, he pondered.  By her looks, she cannot be more than a hundred years older than me.

"This is impossible," He growled in frustration.  Part of him wanted to give up the search and let it go, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that somewhere, somewhere in the past, they have met before.  And she had meant something to him.

His mother?

No way, he knew who she was.  A coward who doesn't want to take care of him, instead gave him to another deity to be raised.  And that's when...

Tenpou frowned.  The deity... he was raised by Kuraku until he was old enough to be on his own, which didn't take long.  But Kuraku... there was someone who looked after him before Kuraku.  

He groaned in defeat and flopped back among the scattered papers.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

You've changed, Konzen.

"What does she mean..." He muttered crossly as he pressed his seal in the ink pad and furiously stamped the document, making it smudged.  "Damn!" He cursed, throwing himself back against his chair and closing his eyes.  It was a quiet morning (Goku only came in once, complaining of hunger, and surprisingly didn't mess up anything), there were only a small pile of documents on his table, and the old hag hadn't come to pester him either.

In other words, it was promising to be a dull day.  He sighed, closed his eyes and propped his feet up on the table, trying to get some rest.  Goku had – surprises, surprises – snored all night, causing Konzen to wake up with a headache at full force.  Goku, with his cheerful golden eyes, handing him a bunch of flowers...

Yuri, with her smiling gray eyes, handing him a bunch of flowers...

"The hell???" Konzen opened his eyes with a snap and sat forward, frowning heavily.  Where did that image come from?!

"Konzen!!!"

His door slammed open, causing the top sheets of the pile to fly off the table.  Goku came in, a bundle of energy, the insistent clink of the metal shackles accompanying his every bounce.  "Konzen, it's a pretty day, and the sakura trees are in bloom! Come on, Konzen!"

"Baka..." Konzen bent down to retrieve and nearly knocked his head on the underside of the desk when Goku's voice was seconded by another pleasant voice.  "He's right, Konzen-sama.  The flowers are pretty, and I'm sure you're tired of looking at those wilted blooms on your desk," There was a hint of humor in the voice and Konzen slowly stood, eyes wary.  True enough, Yuri was standing behind Goku, smiling.  

"...I'm busy."

"Aww, you're always busy." Goku pouted chibishly.  "Come on, I saw Ten-chan and Ken-chan head that way too."

Probably to find a secluded spot, Konzen thought derisively as he sat down again and stared with utmost dislike at the ruined document.  

"Is this your job?"

He looked up to see Yuri leaning to look at the papers.  There was a slight hint of amusement in her eyes, but one could say she looked decidedly calm.  "It doesn't look like much, Konzen," She smiled at him.  "Humor the kid, it really is a nice day."

It's always a nice day in heaven, Konzen thought derisively.  The birds are always singing, the skies are always blue, honestly, why is Goku so worked up about today? "I'm busy," Konzen repeated shortly and picked up his pen.  "Yuri, you're looking after Goku.  Now do me a favor and do your job."

He didn't look up to see Goku's hurt face.  But Goku obediently shuffled out, the chains clanking dolefully.  But he did look up when the pile of papers were swept off the desk, right into Yuri's arms.  He glared at her for a moment, and sighed.  "Now what?"

"Don't be such a prick." She smiled again, that smile that was beginning to irritate him.  It was fake, he knew.  "Let me guess – you're not giving my papers back until I follow you to the sakura garden?" He growled and Yuri chuckled.  "Ai... No, I just want you to listen to me." Her expression turned serious.  "Goku came to me, really unhappy.  And it was about you."

Konzen felt a headache gathering force.  True, he was grumpier than usual, but he can't remember saying anything bad to Goku... nothing that the monkey would usually take offence.  "So?"

"Consider it his way of saying sorry," Yuri gently set the papers down again and stared at Konzen for a second.  "And you've just pushed it away," She said quietly and walked out of the room.

Konzen stared at the papers for a long while.

"Bosatsu-sama..."

Kanzeon stared out of the window, a smile on her lips.  It was the kind of smile that made Jiroushin tremble, because he never knew what it meant.  Being the loyal servant for one of the Great Bosatsu for millenias, he still couldn't figure out her mind.  "Bosatsu-sama, the Heaven Administrators are calling a meeting tonight."

"They can shove their pathetic meetings up their sorry asses," Kanzeon said lazily.  "Why the hell should I go? They've never asked for my opinion and I certainly won't give any, if all they're gonna talk about is war."

Jiroushin sweat-dropped.  "But Bosatsu-sama, they specifically requested you to be present... as they're discussing Lady Yuri."

Kanzeon snorted.  "Who's 'they'? The same 'they' who sentenced her to seven centuries of suffering?"

"Kanzeon-sama..."

Kanzeon sighed and waved her servant away.  "I'll go, just leave me alone."

The doors closed with a dull echo and Kanzeon stared out of the window again, unsure of what to think now.  She may not really be the All-merciful deity she's made to be, but she's no fool either.  Hikaru's sentence was wrong, and it took her seven hundred years... seven hundred years to free her...

_"I cannot remember," A pale, withdrawn Yuri whispered hoarsely.  She leaned against the chipped wall, chained like a heretic. No, even worse than that.  She was treated...like a slave..  Her body was battered from being beaten, and blood ran down her arms and face, caking on her skin.  "I really cannot remember, Kanzeon-sama."_

It was the few times in her eternal life did Kanzeon feel anger.  "She's a criminal, so we treat her as a criminal," The gods who had beaten her had sneered.  Idiots.  First you scorn her for being a high-ranking goddess and now you beat her like a man.  Heartless bastards.

_"Yuri," Kanzeon slowly knelt.  "I'll plead for a light sentence for you."_

_"Not me." Yuri had looked at her with sadness.  "My child.  What will happen to him?!"_

_A breath caught in her throat.  The child... but it seems like Yuri knew, because she hung her head and tears mixed with the blood, running down her face.  Sobs heaved the broken body, but none hurt more than the pain of a mother who had lost her child.  Her child, even if it is half-youkai... "Why?"_

A crime, a sin that cannot be forgiven.  Never has something rocked heaven so violently than a god who had intercourse with a youkai, and bore a child.  A heretic.  And being the heartless bastards they were, the declared the child could not live – just to protect their sorry existence.

Except this case was different.  Yuri had denied everything, and there was simply no way she could lie.  But the fact remains that she had given birth to a half-breed – so she had to be sentenced.  Many were in favor of turning her mortal and depriving her of her senses, so she would die a horrible death, but Kanzeon had pleaded, along with the other Bosatsu; to let her live.  Live, but in the minds of others, she is forgotten.  For surely there is nothing worse than to live and not remembered.  

Forgotten, Kanzeon thought sadly as she looked out of her window.  From where she stood, she could see the sakura gardens, their pink petals falling to the floor like rain.  Even Konzen cannot remember you now...   

Footnote: Getting on rather slow... reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 4 Birds Of A Feather  
  
Author's note: Another year is coming to a close. I hope I can finish this before the end of the year as well, as I have many ideas I want to start, but am unable to because of these hanging threads!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yuri looked up in amazement at the hundred of petals spiraling gently to earth. The gardens have not changed much, she observed as she moved noiselessly among the trees. She caught a glimpse of gods and goddesses here and there, laughing happily while drinking sake. A goddess looked her way and instantly looked away in bashfulness. Yuri misinterpreted that as a sign on disgust and she scowled. Well damn all of you for your eternal lives then.  
  
"Yuri?"  
  
She turned around and saw that it was Tenpou, handing her a glass of wine. "You looked deep in thought." He observed as she took the glass. She smiled in return. "I suppose I can't get out of the habit, Tenpou."  
  
"Thinking too much is not good," Tenpou lit a cigarette, the smell mingling with the scent of sakura flowers. "Goku can teach you how not to think at all," He added and laughed. Yuri sipped the wine as they walked to where Goku and Kenren were sitting, arguing about the food (I get the steamed buns and you take the spiced cabbages). Goku looked miffed enough to hit Kenren, but the general was laughing, affectionately ruffling the heretic's hair. "Where is Konzen?" Tenpou asked suddenly. "I asked Goku, but he refused to answer."  
  
Yuri was about to think of a suitable reply when another voice answered, "Right here."  
  
Yuri swung around in surprise and beheld the sullen deity standing behind her, arms crossed. "I was bored," he said simply and brushed past her. She stared in amazement for a second and then laughed, a merry, tinkling sound. "I suppose you were, Konzen," She said quietly and followed him to where the others were sitting.  
  
"KONZEN!!!"  
  
Kenren nearly choked when a brown messy bundle leapt up and sprang for Konzen, but the deity simply stepped aside and allowed the heretic to fling himself headlong into the trunk of a tree, showering petals on them. "Baka," Konzen muttered and Yuri laughed as she helped Goku up. "You used to fall from trees when you were young, Konzen," She said at last and Konzen froze in his tracks. Unaware of his reaction, she smiled when Goku brightened up. 'Really? Konzen climes trees? How come he doesn't want to do it now?"  
  
"Now, now, I cannot imagine Kanzeon Bosatsu's nephew climbing trees at his age," Tenpou smiled amusedly, followed by a chuckle from Kenren. "Chances of seeing Tantei with nose hairs painted on are greater than seeing this blonde do any climbing."  
  
Konzen scowled and sat down on the grass. Goku sat next to him, eyes shining. "Hey, did I tell you I met a new friend?"  
  
"Yeah you did, but maybe Yuri wants to listen," Kenren chuckled as the goddess served him a glass of sake. Beautiful, he thought as he eyed her over his glass. Yesterday he had seen her in a battered uniform, but today, in a simple kimono, she looked... angelic. Midnight blue waves contrasted so sharply against her fair skin that you would have thought she was glowing. For the millionth time he tried to place her face among the millions he sees each day, and finally gives up. He had never seen her before, or else he would never have forgotten. There's no way he would forget such a face...  
  
Yuri listened attentively at Goku's eager description of Nataku. So the War God is barely an adult, she thought. What a lark, making a child do the dirty work.  
  
"So Lady Yuri," Kenren finally asked. "We heard you're now Goku's guardian. So what does that make you - Konzen's wife?"  
  
Konzen instantly spluttered but Yuri laughed politely. "You can call me mother, but surely I'm a more fitting image of a parent than Konzen?"  
  
Konzen muttered something about 'keepers' and 'sarus' but kept his silence. What went on in the Hall was between him, Yuri, Kanzeon, Tantei and -  
  
"She's teaching me how to -mmmfhhh!!!" Goku was about to say something when Konzen shoved a nikuman into his mouth. "You're best when your mouth is full of food," He said sullenly and Yuri burst out laughing.  
  
Tenpou followed this exchange closely. Nothing was to be wasted. It might even be turned to his advantage...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kanzeon felt a vein throbbing at her temple. Sure, these administrators of Heaven are a thick-headed lot (including her) but men will be men. And idiots will be idiots.  
  
"The fact that she once committed a severe crime does not mean she will repeat it after a sentence of seven hundred years," Kanzeon finally said, feeling her temper scale unimaginable heights. "All of you have agreed to release her from the inter dimensional gate, so stop whining."  
  
"We are not whining, Kanzeon," A fellow administrator snapped back, eyebrows twitching horribly. "We are simply concerned on whether your decision is right., or not."  
  
"So," She leaned close to the offending god. 'You can find me someone else who can train the kid?"  
  
"Why are we keeping him here anyway?" The god retorted angrily. "He is a danger to us!"  
  
'Correction. He's a danger to you. But he can be a valuable asset, should you care to stop and think. His strength rivals even that of Nataku, and that is untrained. He can be a powerful tool, to use your own words," She said with a smirk and the hall was silent following her little speech. However Kanzeon was not done yet. "Goku is a child, no matter what you say," She began again, resting against a pillar, the smile never fading. "He's childish in everything he does, and discipline alone won't work against him. Like a child, he yearns for attention. So we give him one."  
  
"But marshal Yuri - "  
  
"Tut-tut. You stripped her of that position seven hundred years ago," Kanzeon wagged her finger. "Yuri is an exceptional soldier," She continued. "After seven centuries of exile, I have no doubt that her skills and power would greatly improve - perhaps to a level we cannot imagine. But she has one soft spot, and through that we can control her, just as she will be able to control Goku."  
  
"What makes your plan foolproof, Kanzeon-sama?" Li Touten half sneered, but was met by an equally sly smile of Kanzeon's. I don't need to give my reasons to idiots, she thought as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "She knows how to handle monkeys. After all, you were one of the monkeys she trained, weren't you, Li Touten?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yuri walked down the aisles of racks, lined with weapons of every imaginable types. Each of these weapons gleamed with polished care, though Yuri doubted that they were ever used. The Heavenly Army looked like a football team out of shape. How many years has it been since they last fought a *real* battle?  
  
She pursed her lips, not sure on what to take. She had her own weapon, her Drakka, but Goku will need something to fight with...  
  
"Wa... Yuri-neechan, look at this!" Goku's voice rang from a side of the room and Yuri frowned at the massive broadsword he was ogling at. "Ano, Goku, I know you can carry heavy loads, but this is not exactly your type," She said, smiling. "When choosing a weapon, you must chose with your heart. That weapon will be with you for most of your battles, and your life will depend on it." She advised and Goku nodded, awed. "But Yuri- neechan, I don't know anything about weapons," Goku said in confusion as they walked again. 'There's so many to choose from. How do I know which one is my friend?"  
  
What a child, Yuri smiled. He is right in one thing though. Weapons are like friends, especially when you have nobody else with you...  
  
Goku shivered at a bloodthirsty looking sword hanging from the rafters, secured with heavy chains and bits of paper. He couldn't imagine himself as a sword-wielding soldier. He tried to, but all that came out was an image of Kenren, laughing menacingly. The thought sent shivers down his spine.  
  
A vibration in the air made him stop. Yuri blinked at him. "What is it, Goku? Ah, don't go that way," She tried to catch him but the monkey had set off at a running pace towards a part of the armory that she hadn't gone to. "Goku!" She cried, running after him. "Not there, that's - " She stopped dead when she saw Goku standing before an altar surrounded by chains. The chains had sealing runes all over it, not preventing people from breaching into the area, but because the metre-long rod the size of Goku's arm was NOT to be touched.  
  
"Wow!' Goku exclaimed in excitement as he easily vaulted over the chains, drawing a gasp from the woman. "Goku, no! That's the Nyoi-bou!"  
  
Too late, the inquisitive monkey had grabbed the rod and pulled it out from the stand holding it. Yuri summoned her own spear in fear, bracing herself for the assault.  
  
None came.  
  
She sweatdropped. The lithe boy was swinging the rod, a delighted smile on his face. "Yuri-neechan! Look at this! It's so light! But it's too big," he pouted, and Yuri got another shock when the rod sudden shrunk and lengthened until it was just the right size for a small boy. "Alright!" Goku yelled happily.  
  
Yuri watched this with a mixture of fear and amazement. The Nyoi-bou was one weapon that could not be controlled, since it was forged out of earth's pure aura. It was forged too long ago, but nobody was able to wield it. It simply will not respond to anyone, and even injured many in the process. Finally it was sealed in the armory as it cannot be destroyed.  
  
Then realization struck her. Of course it responds to Goku... Goku is also born from Earth's aura! "Talk about birds of a feather," She muttered before putting her spear away and watching Goku prance around. "Come, Goku," She smiled. "Let's try your new friend."  
  
"What did you call it?' Goku asked as he trotted alongside Yuri. "The name is Nyoibou," Yuri told him. "Nyoibou," Goku repeated. "Does your spear have a name too?"  
  
"Yes," Yuri bit her lip. A thought occurred to her. "Goku, I'm going to teach you a cool spell," She said thoughtfully. "With it you can take Nyoibou with you anywhere. It's your friend, so you must protect it, understand?"  
  
Goku nodded and Yuri knelt down. Nyoibou is a sacred weapon, she thought. If gods with harmful intentions know that it is has chosen Goku, there might be trouble. But there is no way Goku can carry it around without attracting attention; and she didn't want Goku risk losing Nyoibou out of carelessness.  
  
"The spell will allow you to summon Nyoibou anywhere, anytime," She winked at him. "Just like how I summon my Drakka."  
  
"Cool!" Goku nodded enthusiastically and listened in rapt attention as Yuri taught him the spell.  
  
Yuri watched in pleasure as the little boy repeated the spell again and again, sometimes getting it and making Nyoibou disappear, but then failed to bring it back. Again and again he tried, the fierce light of determination never fading from his eyes. It was amazing how determined he could be when set with a task. A trait the War God must have, a small voice said, and she felt a pang of guilt. Nataku... he was a man trapped in the body of an adult, but Goku is truly a child. Is it right to put him through this?  
  
Author's note: Updating simultaneous fics is tiring, but it's worth it if you review this chapter for me! 


End file.
